Fue una vez en un bar
by MySombre
Summary: En el momento en que ya en su natal Inglaterra rememoraba con ternura su delicado rostro, supo de antemano que estaba perdido.


Fue una vez en un bar

Capitulo Unico.

**By Mysombre.**

La noche ya había caído desde hacía buen tiempo y las lágrimas no tenían más pulcro maquillaje que correr, ahora la melancolía daba paso a una furia innata en aquel viejo bar de Madrid y ella bebía de un trago su tercer tequila en indigno vaso de cristal.

La historia se repetía cual circulo vicioso por cuarta vez consecutiva y por cuarta vez consecutiva ella, bonita y caprichosa, se encontraba de nuevo en el triste bar de nombre _Las Playas_, ahogando sus penas en un alcohol que al principio le supo amargo y ahora le sabía a los puros rayos del sol bañando su garganta.

Ella, fina dama y diseñadora de renombre, destinada a ser un éxito en los negocios y un fracaso en los amores, una vez mas había perdido medio año de su vida con el tipo equivocado, otro chiquillo que no conseguía llevarle el paso a su humor irónico y a su dulce locura, a su amor por el trabajo y a su calculadora observación, a su madurez que no iba acorde con el cuerpo de veinteañera en el que habitaba el espíritu de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Suspiro frustrada y observo a Charles, el chico de la barra que venía mirándola con pena desde que había servido el primer vasito de tequila. Entre rupturas tortuosas de largas relaciones y citas fallidas de amoríos que ni siquiera vieron un comienzo, Tomoyo había visitado aquel bar una docena de ocasiones, a veces llevando un solo trago, otras terminando casi una botella completa, otras más, saliendo del lugar a trompicones de lo pasada de copas que se encontraba, al final, había sido inevitable que el chico dos años mayor que ella no se convirtiera en un buen camarada paño de lagrimas. Pero a Charles seguramente no le importaba, era obvio que lidiaba con borrachos todos los días, de esos sujetos que le lloraban sus malpasares de la vida en aquella barra con banquillos en donde se encontraba ella sentada.

En más de una ocasión, Tomoyo se pregunto cuantas historias para contar no tendría su camarada Charles. Y es que tal vez la suya era la más ridícula y maravillosa que el muchacho hubiera escuchado antes, o eso noto la joven Daidouji cuando piso ese destartalado lugar de mala muerte por vez primera y conto todo lo que tenía que contar y lloro todo lo que tenía que llorar, abandonada a merced de la melancolía por la triste terminación de su primer noviazgo.

Sí, posiblemente su historia fuera la mar de ridícula y debido a eso Charles destruía una copa cada vez que escuchaba la misma cantaleta, incrédulo y sin entender como era que Tomoyo Daidouji, una chica linda, amable, carismática y con dinero, simplemente no conseguía permanecer en una relación amorosa por más de seis meses. Situaciones inesperadas para una chica como ella, pero ya no era raro que la vida se comportara así de desgraciada con personas a las que Charles denominada "perfectas".

— ¿Quién ha sido el imbécil de turno? —pregunto su camarada frente a ella cuando al fin los borrachos de la barra le daban un respiro y no andaban pidiendo un sinfín de porquería alcohólica.

—William —dijo Tomoyo, y con un movimiento de mano pidió a Charles un trago más.

— ¿El periodista? —La chica asintió y tomo distraídamente de su nueva ronda de tequila—. ¡Pero Tomoyo! ¡Ese sujeto es menor que tú! ¿Cómo pretendías que funcionara?

Ella tan solo chasqueo la lengua e ignoro el comentario, obviando la razón que tenía Charles al respecto, pero era algo que no le diría, Tomoyo, tan observadora y suspicaz, no dejaría saber nunca a su amigo que otra vez se había equivocado, que otra vez él había tenido razón en decirle con anticipación que aquel no era un buen partido, ni aquel ni nadie.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, llevándose consigo los resquicios de su malestar y también la presencia del servidor de tragos, ahora estaba sola, únicamente con su vestuario de empresaria ya desprolijo, las últimas manchas de un maquillaje diluido y las pocas gotas de tequila en el vasito de cristal con acabado.

Un blues barato se dejo escuchar desde algún rincón del bar, y entonces, justo a las dos menos veinte de la mañana, una voz masculina pronuncio su nombre con sorpresa.

De cabello negro con destellos azules, piel pálida, gafas cuadradas y ojos tan profundos y azules como el mismísimo mar, así era el joven que la veía con las cejas alzadas y un brillo asombrado en la mirada.

Y fue allí cuando de algún modo el tiempo se detuvo, él le dedico una sonrisa tan enigmática que Tomoyo tembló. Él la reconoció, ella no, y cuando quiso darse cuenta las copas ya habían quedado de lado y se encontraba enfrascada en una charla tan amena con aquel desconocido que decía conocerla.

Hablaron de todo, del pasado, del presente, del futuro. Ella le pregunto su profesión y él tan solo respondió en un suave murmullo: _Magia_.

El joven era un ingles perdido en épocas, perdido en los barrios muertos de Madrid, desperdiciando una vida en lugares donde su presencia desencajaba, donde no hacía más que escuchar con fascinación oculta la plática de una joven diseñadora, prestando atención a quien habla de sus fracasos amorosos como quien habla del clima, y es que después de todo él no llego a ver a la pequeña Tomoyo horas atrás, hundida en su tormenta personal, sino tiempo después, cuando emergía de las cenizas para enfrentarse a un nuevo día, sin pareja que la atara, dispuesta a continuar su búsqueda de aquel chico ideal que la quisiera con su multitud de defectos y pocas virtudes.

Ya el alba daba sus primeros indicios en el cielo cuando decidió que realmente deseaba un poco de ese amor que Tomoyo desprendía a cantaros y que por lo que había escuchado minutos antes, venía tirando al precipicio desde hacía tiempo. A final de cuentas, sabía que no se trataba de un capricho, él se había enamorado de su sonrisa mucho tiempo atrás. En el momento en que ya en su natal Inglaterra rememoraba con ternura su delicado rostro, supo de antemano que estaba perdido.

Un parpadear de ojos y dos rayos de sol bastaron para que ambos espíritus, calculadores y atentos, dejaran caer sus cuerpos en la mullida cama de la habitación de ella.

Tomoyo no acostumbraba llevar extraños a casa, pero la sonrisa de ese joven le regalaba una calma y una confianza que no había sentido en años, tanto, que ni siquiera había notado el instante preciso en que lo invitara a su hogar y juntos abandonaran el bar; ella entregada a la sin razón, él divertido y calmado, justo como había sido siempre su carácter.

Y lo que bien pudo culminar en el más magnifico momento de pasión desbordada y entrega carnal, termino en su lugar con unas simples palabras expresadas en un fino susurro.

—Voy a robarte un beso Tomoyo.

Y tal como lo dijo, lo cumplió. Le propino el beso más exquisito que Tomoyo hubiera probado antes, una fina mezcla de sensualidad y ternura enfrascada en un par de labios delgados y fríos.

Así sin más, tan rápido como empezó se acabo, y un apacible sopor se adueño del cuerpo femenino.

Para él fue suficiente, la muestra justa de amor que necesitaba, y sin meditarlo mucho, los arropo a ambos con la fina frazada blanca que había estado doblada al pie de la cama.

La misma sonrisa serena del joven, y Tomoyo, antes de dejarse caer por completo a los esperados mantos del sueño, por fin consiguió reconocerlo.

Ese día de otoño de algún año desconocido, la noticia de que la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba una vez más sin pareja corrió igual que pólvora en la empresa de diseño donde trabajaba. Poco más de una decena de hombres codiciosos alistaron su mejor sonrisa, su mejor corbata y sus mejores frases, dispuestos a aventurarse en aquel reto y cortejar a la bella dama, sin imaginarse siquiera que ella no solo no se presentaría a trabajar, sino que pasaría la tarde en grata compañía de un apuesto y viejo amigo.

Y a final de cuentas, al despertar Tomoyo seguía sin comprender como había podido olvidar esos ojos color zafiro y esa sonrisa inteligente. Tomoyo solo no comprendía cómo había olvidado a Eriol Hiragizawa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, aquí una vez mas después de mucho tiempo, pero esta vez con una historia de una parejita que me encanta XD La historia en realidad no tiene mucho sentido, pero fue producto de una noche de desvelo XD

Espero sus reviews, tienen algun comentario, sugerencia, queja? me encantaría saberlos. Un abrazo para todos :D


End file.
